30 Coochie-Coochie-Coo
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: When interrogating Fanboy on Chum Chum's whereabouts, Yo discovers his weakness and uses it against him.


"CHUM CHUUUM!"

Fanboy screeched, jumping from the couch in fear and immediately blocked the front door with his body. He knew that girly squeal anywhere. "Nobody's home, Yo!" he yelled out, but he knew his command would be ignored by the love-crazed girl.

"Awww…" He heard the girl pout. "Why can't I just say hi to him?"

Fanboy thought of an excuse. "NO! You're a crazy person!" he yelled. "Go away!" The truth was that his buddy wasn't even home. He was at a swimming lesson at school. But Fanboy didn't dare tell her that knowing that she would go to Chum Chum.

"NO! I wanna see my Chum Chum!" Yo cried, banging her fist on the wooden door.

"You aren't going to find him, you dummy!" he called out, becoming extremely annoyed.

His comment angered her. "Oh, and what makes you think I won't find him?" Yo growled.

Fanboy almost laughed at her question. "Because I won't tell you." But then an idea came to him. He could buy his buddy time. He could lead her on a wild goose-chase. "But you can come in if you really want to look." With that said, he opened the door and Yo stomped in, red in the face.

"You tell me where he is right now!" She squealed, poking his chest sharply with her pointer finger. She noticed something weird about the way he reacted. At the touch of her finger, he moved a hand to cover his mouth and he jumped slightly.

She cocked her head to the side. What was with his strange reaction? And why did he look all nervous now?

"Y-Yeah, well, what makes you think I'd tell you?" he snapped, backing away as she lightly poked his chest again. "Q-Quit it!"

A light bulb went off over Yo's head and she shot Fanboy a malicious smirk. "Because if you don't tell me where he is," she warned, "you'll regret it."

"Oh, poor little me," the boy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Seriously Yo, get a-AAAH!" Her clever fingers swiped against his stomach and her palm brushed against his chest. He nearly doubled over as a bright blush tickled his cheeks. "STOP IT YO!" he shouted, red in the face.

"Then tell me where Chum Chum is," Yo said simply when she walked forward. He realized what she was planning about a second after she pinned him to the ground and began tickling his obviously sensitive sides. She smirked down at his shocked face as his breath hitched and he squirmed silently. "Ticklish, hm…?" Yo purred, moving a hand up to brush against his very sensitive chest while other fingers rapidly poked his groin with her sharp fingernails.

"N-N-No! Y-Yo, S-S-STOP!" he stuttered, trying to move his arms out from under the girl's legs. He began to sweat as he struggled to hold in his laughter.

"Tell me where Chum Chum is!" Yo commanded, laughing mercilessly at the boy's pitiful face. Her fingers skimmed oh-so lightly against his abdomen, causing him to jolt and let out a squeak. His sensitive body reacted violently to her touch. Still, he held in his laughter, but it was becoming very hard.

With one hand, she pressed against his forehead, forcing his head against the floor, the other digging under his cowl to tickle his neck. "Uuuugh!" He arched his back, trying to wriggle his way out of her grip.

"Give up?" Yo asked, smiling.

"N-Never!" Fanboy squeaked, tears cornering his eyes. His voice was not as strong as before.

Yo's smile only grew louder. "You asked for it!" she giggled, brushing lightly against his thin, pale neck. This time, a smile crept onto Fanboy's reddened, tear-streaked, and sweaty face, much to his dismay. "N-N-N-N-N-O!" He giggled, twisting from side-to-side. "G-hehe…"

"I was right. You are very ticklish, so I guess I found your weakness, huh?" Yo laughed. When he didn't answer, her hand slowly trailed down to his lower abdomen, right above the hem of his underwear and she lightly stroked it.

"MMF!" Fanboy's bloodshot eyes popped and he bit his lip so hard that it drew blood. He was very sensitive in this certain area. "NNNNGH!"

Yo noticed this. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, Fanboy!" she giggled, swiping against his abdomen rougher and harsher.

Fanboy finally broke down and let out a desperate laugh. "GAHAHAHAHA-WA-WAIT YO! ST-STOpAHAHAHA!" Yo only smiled. She found this rather enjoyable. "Hehehehehe! Wait…HAHAHAHA!" Tears finally leaked out of his eyes in defeat as he howled with laughter.

"Tell me were Chum Chum is!" Yo said, and she reverted back to just soft stroking. "And then I'll stop."

She watched as he finally caught his breath, and breathed heavily. "I-I'm…N-N-N-ot…" Sweat trickled down his forehead. "T-T-Telling…"

"Okay, you asked for it!" Yo said, and began rubbing his thighs which made him jolt. "W-W-W-WAAAAAIIIIIT!"

"Coochie-coochie-coo!" she giggled, noticing how tensed his legs were with each brush of her hands. While she was focused on him, her hand accidentally swept against his member area, which caused him to scream and laugh at the same time.

Upon a realization, Yo grinned and moved back a bit and grabbed both of his legs, lifting them high in the air and moved her legs to sit on his gloved hands. His eyes slowly widened as he realized her intentions.

"Yo…" he gulped, craning is neck to look at her in nervousness. "You aren't going to tickle me…there, are you?" A big blush.

"Tell me where Chum Chum is, or I will," Yo warned, trailing a finger lightly down his groin to the soft cotton white of his undergarments.

He slowly shook his head desperately. "Yo, please, anywhere but there! Anywhere but there! Please don't!" Yo ignored this and made a fist and then lightly rubbed her knuckles against the most sensitive part of his body.

He gasped loudly and shrieked. "YO! OH MY G-AAAaaaAAaaahhh…" Yo stopped for a moment to look at his face. He looked back at her with a fearful look in his eyes. She decided to take it one step further by grappling his private bulge, slightly flicking it and letting it slightly bounce which caused his eyes to roll back to the back of his head at the feeling. "UGH! YO!" Then her hand crept into the underwear and tickled there.

Her other hand went to his chest and lightly flicked his nipples, which for some reason were poking against his leotard. "I-I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" He screamed, bucking his hips into the cupping of her hand. "O-OOOOOH! YOOO!"

She moved her body to hover over him and began tickling his armpits and he laughed harder than ever. "Oh-HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAH!" She moved her knee to nudge his sensitive member, which to his horror, began to react in a way he didn't want to. "GAHAHAHABAHAHA-BLAHAHAaaa…STOP YO! S-STOP ITAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tears rolled down his reddened cheeks of embarrassment. "S-STOP TICKLING ME THERE! I-I-IT FEELS SO WEIRDAHAHAHAEHEHE!"

She went back to his hardened nipples, squeezing each one before rubbing harder against his hardness more than ever. "AUUGH! Y-YOOOO! M-MORE!" He screamed. And then…

"AAAUUUUUGH!" Fanboy let out the shrillest scream of his life. Bucking his crotch area against the girl's knee, his body released a feeling he had never felt before. It traveled through his legs, the feeling coursing from his…center. His mouth fell open and his breath hitched. He couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted to get away from her lie of sight, but he didn't want it to stop either. He kept bucking and bucking 'till Yo held down his hips.

"Now are you going to tell me where he is?" Yo asked, not realizing what just happened to him. Fanboy just stared weakly at his crotch that was propped up against the girl's knee; the fabric of his underwear was damp. His member throbbed a little bit.

"N-No…" His head fell back against the wooden floor with sweat trickling down his face. He was exhausted. "Ngh…"

Yo huffed at his answer and looked down at his crotch and gasped. "Y-You didn't just-!" She sputtered, jerking her hands away from his body. "You DID NOT!" she gasped and he looked at her and smiled weakly.

"S…Sorry." He murmured before fainting.


End file.
